


Why Are We Doing This Again?

by fridayschild017



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkwardness, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Little Shit, Kim Yerim | Yeri is so Done, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Shy Kim Taehyung | V, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridayschild017/pseuds/fridayschild017
Summary: An accidental kiss leads into many more and that is because Jungkook and Yeri wants to prove that nothing will ever break their friendship.





	Why Are We Doing This Again?

That night is the reason why it started.

Yeri was saying goodbye to their friends and relatives and she can hear Jungkook who was just behind her saying goodbye to the others as well. The goodbye party for her Aunt Sohyun who will leave for the US next week just ended and now she was supposed to help in cleaning up. As each of the guests started to leave in their cars, Yeri pouted being reminded of that fact again. She realized she is the only young one helping out. Her mom and dad will help and Jungkook’s parents as well. So why was Jungkook leaving with Jimin and Taehyung? She was sure they will not head straight home either. The three guys was not a relative but still their parents was friends with her Aunt Sohyun so couldn’t they help as well? Especially Jungkook since his parents are helping. Right. It’s not fair for her to be the only one left behind. After waving goodbye to Mina and the girl's parents, Yeri’s smile turned into a pout as she turn around to face Jungkook who she knows was still just right behind her. She was just not expecting to be the same time of Jungkook turning around as well.

“Kook will—“

“Bye Ye—“

Yeri suddenly closed her eyes at the guy’s face really close to her. While her lips close shut as well upon crashing on the other’s soft lips.

_ Did they just-- _

Yeri froze and she thinks Jungkook did as well because he didn’t move instantly. It felt like minutes has passed where the only thing Yeri can hear was her own heartbeat, even though in reality it was only a few seconds before the lips on hers suddenly left. Yeri hicupped as she met eyes with Jungkook who has his doe eyes even wider now.

“Uhm…Bye. Yeah that’s…what I…was going to say” the guy gulped. He has a hand awkwardly at the back of his neck and Yeri saw his face starting to get redder by each second.

Yeri can feel her own cheeks heat up as well but she smiled at him awkwardly as she nodded, her hands laying stiff on her side before she clasped them together in front of her.

“Yeah b-bye Kook” She suddenly giggled out of nowhere, and before she can make a fool of herself more because of the embarrassment she has quickly turn around to head back inside the house. She completely forgot asking Jungkook and the others for help.

And as if a spell has been broken, the silence turned into loud teasing behind her from their friends with Jungkook yelling at them to stop. Yeri just continued walking inside as if she wasn’t hearing anything other than her heart seeming to want to jump out of her chest.

_ Because, what the hell just happened? _

* * *

It was an accident.

Yet ever since that night, everyone has started teasing them about that kiss. And that is not even a kiss. Their lips just touched. Yeri wondered why everyone is making it a big deal.

_ Because everyone knows that you and Jungkook are meant to be more than just bestfriend, _ her friend Sana has told her dreamily once they were at school.

_ Because Kook here has been crushing on you for years Yeri _ , Jimin has whispered to her ear as Taehyung and Jungkook was busy playing some game while sitting on the floor.

And of course Yeri knows that he was just joking. She was not stupid. It’s just everyone was shipping them together when they were bestfriends for gods sake.

“Jimin please. Stop making it weird for me and Kook.”

Yeri was annoyed because she doesn’t want to lose her friendship with Jungkook over a single kiss, no peck; yes that’s just what it was called. Even to be honest, that simple touch made Yeri wants to feel those soft lips again. Yeri shakes her head at her own thought all of a sudden. _Seriously Yeri?_ Now she is the one making it weird.

“Are you sure it’s an accident? Jimin and I think you stand behind Yeri on purpose Kook” Taehyung chuckles as his eyes remained focused on the screen.

Yeri shakes her head knowing the guy seemed to be teasing Jungkook even more just to finally win a game over him.

"Shut up Hyung."

Yeri glance over at Jungkook who looks to be really focused on winning the game too. He seemed to be not that affected with Taehyung’s teasing at all or maybe he was just trying not to be for the sake of the game. And he really shouldn’t be. But why does she feel suddenly sad about that thought? Suddenly Jimin snapped her out of her thought by speaking louder this time.

“He screamed in my car when we’re going home—“

“Jimin!”

“Call me Hyung brat!”

“Why did he scream?” Yeri asked really confused. Did something happen while on their way home?

“Yeri don’t listen to him” Jungkook hissed

“Yeah just listen to Jungkook oppa?” Taehyung snickered and Yeri can’t help but snickered back despite everything.

“Taehyung you know he is really gonna beat you after the game right?” Yeri this time finally teased back the guy

“Oh I sure will” Jungkook says in a threatening tone and even though Yeri can’t see it she know that he was smiling now. “Yeri you’ll help me right?”

Yeri didn't really answer but just giggled while she saw Taehyung open his mouth wide before closing it and pursing his lips tightly. He started to glance over at Jungkook and back to the game as if he was really scared to get beaten up.

“But what did you two feel with that kiss—or whatever you want to call it?” Jimin who was not really that afraid of the youngest guy in the room asked once more and Yeri knows that she should give up in hoping that they will grow tired of talking about it. She and Jungkook should endure it for now, she guessed.

“Nothing” she breathed out

“Jungkookie Yeri says it's nothing“ Jimin called out

Yeri saw as Jungkook started somehow managed to kick Taehyung making the guy whine instantly.

"Hey! It's Jimin--"

"You're the closest." Jungkook says

Jimin giggled beside her before he was nudging her with his elbow.

“Nothing?” Jimin pressed and Yeri closed her eyes tightly before breathing out

“Yes Jimin, nothing. It’s not like friends can’t do that and I told you countless of times that it was an accident and it’s what, 6 seconds? 3?”

“It’s 10 seco--” Taehyung yelled out and groaned when Jungkook kicked him again.

“Then can you two kiss again?” Jimin suddenly say

Yeri frowned and look at the guy incredulously. He was grinning and even wriggled his brows at Yeri.

“Why would we kiss for your entertainment?”

“You said friends can do it?” the guy pouted a little

“ Seriously Par—“

“Okay you know what? Let’s just do it Yeri.”

_ Oh shit. _

Yeri slowly turn to look at Jungkook as he said that all of a sudden only to see him standing this time. The game controller on the floor and she thinks Taehyung has cheered because he won but Yeri was now only looking at Jungkook. She felt Jimin stands up from where he was sitting beside her as well when he really shouldn’t because she and Jungkook wouldn’t need the whole sofa to kiss. And okay why would they kiss again?

“N-no. Jungkook."She held out her palm up as if that would really stop the guy from going towards her.

“Just a quick kiss to shut them up.” Jungkook said as he finally stand just in front of her. And despite of the earlier teasing where he should look annoyed by now, he was still smiling at her.”Let’s show them that it’s nothing…like what you said.”

“Uhm”

Yeri scratches her head and tried her hardest to not let it show on her face when the truth is she wanted to be transported in a different planet right at that moment. She can’t do this again. Not with her bestfriend. _Nothing?_ Who was she kidding?

Yeri tried to communicate with her eyes with Jungkook to let him knows that she was not okay with it. But it seems like the guy was really convinced that it was really nothing to her, that there is nothing wrong in kissing between friends. Like what she said. Of course. She’s the one who said that it is nothing in the first place.

Yeri runs a hand on her face before gesturing Jungkook to come closer, because she was that brave.

“Fine. Do it.”

The truth is Yeri’s heart was beating so fast, she wished the other guys were not this quiet. What if they hear how nervous she really is? Yeri has her arms crossed to her chest and she blinked when Jungkook starts to crouch down and lean his face close to her. They never really look in each others eyes this closely and Yeri cannot bear to look in the guy’s eyes anymore so she decided to close her eyes. So she only felt that soft puff of air that hits her face. Why does it seemed that Jungkook was doing it in slow motion when it was supposed to be just a quick peck on the lips like he—

Soft lips finally pressed against her trembling ones. _Okay why do her lips have to tremble now?_ Yeri swear she felt Jungkook grinned into the kiss and she really just want to push him away. But then Yeri can’t help but part her lips a little when Jungkook’s lips moved. _Now what is he doing?_ She thought this was just gonna be short. What she didn’t expect the most is the small bite and tug Jungkook made on the bottom of her lips. Yeri felt her whole body heat up at that simple action. No seriously what the hell is Jungkook doing? It was something wet that poked her lips that made Yeri finally pushed Jungkook away.

"Okay done!” She shouted all of a sudden and as soon as her eyes opened, it instantly met with Jungkook’s who was still crouched down to her face level. 

The guy even winked at her and Yeri just rolled her eyes before stretching her feet to push the guy away.

“Shoo. Go back to your game.” She said looking away from  a grinning Jungkook and instead looked at the other two in the room.”Contented now?”

"Jungkook is!" Taehyung shouted, quickly running away from Jungkook as he did.

Jimin giggled as he sat down again beside her again and Yeri despite knowing that giggle of his was a teasing one she still scoots close to him, pouting as she hugged the guy's arm . She didn’t cast Jungkook another glance and all she saw was Taehyung trying hard to pull Jungkook again to sit back on where they were playing earlier.

"I think you like it too." Jimin whispered and Yeri just slapped the guy's thigh in revenge. 

As a new game between the two started Yeri finally look at Jungkook because he is now with his back turned again. Without knowing, her fingers touched her lips.

What should she do, she wondered groaning inwardly.

_ She thinks she really likes it. _

 


End file.
